


Quality Hair Time

by CptMop



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, Ice Cream, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptMop/pseuds/CptMop
Summary: A date gets messy and Leo tries to make up for it by offering to wash Avery's hair for him. It ends with the two of them cuddling in Leo's bed as they fall asleep.
Relationships: Leonardo(TMNT)/Avery(oc)
Kudos: 7





	Quality Hair Time

**Author's Note:**

> Avery is an oc of mine that is human. Long story short of his backstory is he used to be a villain, didn't agree with it, reformed and now works and lives with the turtles, he and Leo eventually start dating and that's when this fic happens. This fic is pure fluff and I hope you guys enjoy it because it was a lot of fun to write.

It was a cool summer evening as Avery and Leo walked down the street with each of them holding an ice cream sundae. The shorter of the two wasn’t paying too much attention as he accidentally flipped his spoon, causing some ice cream to fly into his face. “Aw man.”

The taller one of them laughed as he watched it unfold. “I thought you were a trained ninja, Avery, but here you can’t even handle a spoon.”

“Oh shut up.”

Avery went to go wipe the ice cream off before his hand was grabbed and gently pulled away to the side. “Allow me.” Leo grinned before he leaned in and kissed the others cheek where the ice cream was. Avery’s face went red as he felt his boyfriend’s lips and beak touch his skin, yet he didn’t try to fight it. “There you go!”

The human huffed quietly as he looked away from the turtle. “I could have done it myself.”

Leo took this chance to grab Avery’s chin and pulled their face to meet his own. “But then I wouldn’t get to kiss you, or get to see your cute reaction.”

Avery felt their head get hot as they looked at Leo with that handsome sly grin of his. This wasn’t the first time his boyfriend acted like this but it still managed to catch him off guard each time. Still, he was never one to complain as he returned the look with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “Oh, is that why you suggested we get ice cream? If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked.”

The red eared slider blushed as well as he started to stumble on his words. “W-well ice cream is always nice and you know I can’t resist trying to surprise you!”

The human leaned in for a kiss of his own which made Leo take a step back in surprise. When Avery noticed he quickly reached out to grab the turtle’s arm and pull him back, only to be met with a face full of ice cream as his boyfriend got yanked back. It took a moment for the two of them to register what happened as Leo held back his laughter.

“Oh sure, you go for a surprise kiss and it’s cute. When I go for a surprise kiss I get completely messy.” Avery groaned as he tried to wipe his face clean and noticed a good amount of it when into his hair.

Leo walked up to him and sheepishly smiled. “Okay okay that was my bad.” He felt a bit upset like this was a sour note for their date to end on but then he got an idea. “Why don’t we go back to the lair and I help you wash the ice cream out of your hair?” 

Avery raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the mutant. “Why do you wanna do that?”

“Because I messed up… and messed you up in the process. Let me fix it. Besides, I got personal experience with hair!”

“...What?”

“It’s a long story BUT I do have more experience than any of my brothers.”

Avery was going to bring up how he could just easily ask April for help but he saw how enthusiastic Leo was and couldn’t bring himself to say no. “...Alright. But no cutting anything.” 

“Aww you’re no fun.” The turtle teased as he wrapped an arm around the other while they walked back home.

As soon as they got back, Leo had Avery take a seat by the tub as he filled one of the wooden buckets that Splinter would often use when bathing the boys many years ago with water. He also grabbed a towel that he wrapped around Avery’s neck and a rag for himself. Lastly, the turtle sat himself on a small stool behind the other as he began the process of wetting the hair and washing it. Avery wasn’t entirely sure what to expect but he had no problem trusting Leo… even if the idea of a turtle mutant supposedly having personal experience with hair seemed absolutely ridiculous. 

Leo gently rubbed the human’s head as he worked on getting the gunk from the ice cream out which was going a lot smoother than he anticipated. But what he wasn’t expecting was to feel Avery lean into his hands as he worked and he couldn’t help but find it adorable. He was like a cat. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

The human didn’t fully realize what they were doing until he heard the comment. He tried to get himself to stay still but there was a spot that Leo had found that just felt so nice that they couldn’t help but keep leaning into his hands. They felt so warm, comforting while being full of love and care that it made Avery feel completely at peace. Leo chuckled as he continued it a bit longer before finally he finally heard the other start talking. “Explain the hair thing.”

“What hair thing?”

“You said you have experience with hair. I’m curious.”

“And you’re not just trying to avoid the fact that you like having your head rubbed?”

“Just answer the question.”

Leo laughed as he poured some of Avery’s shampoo that sat next to the tub onto his hands and began massaging it in. “What do you think happened?”

The human rolled his eyes a bit before he responded. “You got a wig and went crazy with it.”

“Close! I grew hair and it went crazy with me!” Avery paused and turned around a bit to face Leo wondering if this was some weird joke. But the turtle quickly forced his head back into position. “Hey, I’m not done yet.”

Fine, he’ll play along for now. “Forgive me if I’m wrong but I thought you couldn’t grow any hair.”

“Not normally. But mystic be as mystic do.” Leo exclaimed as he ended up playing a bit with the suds that were coming from the shampoo. “I went to check out one of the spas in the Hidden City only to find out you needed hair to be allowed in. Ended up meeting some crazy guy who had a potion that made me grow my own set of glorious golden locks.” He sighed. “I looked so handsome.”

Avery tried to hold in his laughter but it eventually came out all at once. “You, a blonde?!”

Leo scoffed. “Excuse you! I’ll have you know I was the most gorgeous looking blonde in the entire City that day.”

“Okay okay so, what happened to it?”

The slider took a big sigh of disappointment as he started to rinse. “Turns out it came to life and was stealing from everyone else while I was asleep and I had to shave it all off.”

Avery blinked, not really sure how to react. “Man that sucks. Don’t you just hate it when that happens?” He tried to joke before being quickly met with a huge wave of water going over him. “H-hey!”

“Babe I love you, but leave the jokes to me.” Leo teased as he looked over to the other hair products Avery had. He knew shampoo was essentially soap for hair but he didn’t know what came after that. “Hmm…”

“Conditioner. You want the conditioner.”

“I was getting to that.” Leo made a bit of a face at the different bottles before he grabbed the right one. He went and applied it, still not entirely sure what he was doing at this point.

“Then you just leave it in for a while.”

“Do you really need all of this?” Leo thought out loud as he played a bit with his boyfriend’s hair.

Avery used the towel to wipe the water off of his face. “You said you wanted to do this.”

“Well yeah, to get closer to you.” Leo noticed the human jump a bit at the comment and he felt a big smile appear on his face. They were so cute. How did he manage to get so lucky? “I mean, if you don’t want me to get closer I don’t have to-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Avery had reached up and grabbed one of Leo’s hands, pulling it down and placing it on his cheek.

“Why would I ever say no to that?” Leo’s hand was big compared to Avery’s and felt like it encompassed the whole side of his face. The texture of the mutant’s skin was different, somewhat scaley… and yet despite how different it was from his own there was something about it that felt so comforting. He turned his head so he could kiss the palm before he felt a weight on his other shoulder. Here Leo had leaned in and wrapped his free arm around Avery as he placed his chin on top of the others head. The human couldn’t help but smile as he kept Leo’s hand close, not wanting to let go. “Can I… sleep in your bed tonight?”

Leo’s face turned beet red, matching the colour of his facial markings as he nervously laughed. “O-of course!” He wasn’t used to Avery being the one to instigate things and when they did it was always a shock to the turtle. He pulled back his free arm and pooled some of the water in his hand from the bucket. “Let me just finish up.” Avery had finally let go of his other hand as he went on to finish rinsing the rest of the conditioner out of their hair.

After taking the time to dry his hair, the two of them decided to go to bed early as they laid down in Leo’s bed. Avery pulled the blanket so it covered the both of them before burying his face in the turtle’s plastron. Leo laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face in their hair. It was so soft and silky while also smelling nice and fresh. “I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself”

Avery chuckled as he looked up a bit. “You did a great job. Thank you.” Wrapping his own arms around Leo, he couldn’t help but relax. Being with him made them feel safe and secure. Like nothing bad could ever happen. Every time he felt Leo give him a kiss or a hug he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. Sure he may act like he was embarrassed, but he wouldn’t give this up for the world and Leo knew that. The two of them held each other closely as they slowly began to fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
